


[PODFIC] Mash-ups and Jams

by the_kings_daughter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_kings_daughter/pseuds/the_kings_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having written Gladstone's Collar in response to a prompt "John used to be in a band", I realised what was missing. John actually playing the guitar. Accompanied by Sherlock on the violin, if at all possible. So I promptly wrote this sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Mash-ups and Jams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mash-ups and Jams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418872) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



[Download the podfic here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h91xbotcxuo9gt6/mash_ups_and_jams.wav)


End file.
